A Sentinel's Retrieval
by crepuscule2012
Summary: Here's a sequel to A Healer's Role. With Snow gone, Hope tried to resume his ordinary life but then he received an unexpected call couple months later. Contains Yaoi! SnowxHope!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Square-Enix!

**Pairing:** SnowxHope!

**Warnings:** Rated for mature. Contains Yaoi! You know... the usual smut ;)

Okay guys, here is the sequel to _A Healer's Role_ for those who asked for it. The element in this story will be a bit different compare to the prequel, so not much angst if you are hoping. The story took place a little while after Snow left, but not much has changed. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Sentinel's Retrieval**

Hope blew a breath of hot air into his hands before rubbing them together to generate any amount of heat the friction would created. He huddled himself, feeling his skin shivering from the cold air. It was the middle of December and the cold temperature had already perpetually blanketed itself over the city. The temperature only seemed to plough by the seconds as the sun slowly hid itself away behind the city of Palumpolum and the last blush of redness dissipated from the world. The silver-haired teen was standing on a curve at commercial side of the city, dressed in a grey hoodie over a black shirt, a pair of hard black jeans, and a black scarf comfortably wrapped around his neck. Hope glanced around the street festively decorated with business signs and restaurant billboards on each corner looking for a particular person, but the older girl hadn't arrived yet.

Hope sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket. He stared at the screen, reading over the message. Two days ago, he had received a text message from Serah. He was still in the initial state of shock and confusion as for the reason Lightning's younger sister had contacted him. It seemed that Serah was coming to visit Palumpolum and she had requested a favor from him to show her around the city. He had found it odd that Lightning's sister would want to see him; after all, he and the girl didn't talk much to each other.

"Hope!" A voice called out from a distance.

Hope's sea-green gems flickered towards the voice calling his name. He saw a familiar pink-haired girl running down the street towards him. He felt his stomach stir, feeling a bit uneasiness tumbling. The girl, who bearded a similar yet more innocent feature to her older sister, was dressed in a light-brown thicken fleece fur warm coat strapped over a black sweater, a small handbag draped on her right shoulder, and a short skirt. Her legs were covered under a warm pair of black leggings and a black pair of long winter booths. It appeared that the older girl was ready for the cold that Palumpolum had to offer. However, looking at Serah only brought back memories of a certain blond-haired man. It had been over three months since Snow left and went back to Bodhum. It had hurt when Snow left, but he was the one who shoved that idea in Snow's head in the first place. He didn't expect Snow to leave so suddenly and now the loneliness had slowly eaten away his inside. He had dialed Snow's phone number many times on his phone, but he couldn't summon the courage to call the blond-haired man.

Everyday he awoke to an empty bed. It had been hard to go back to his normal life after Snow had gone. It was like Snow never came to Palumpolum. But he did. He was completely unprepared to deal with the loneliness that came when Snow returned back to Bodhum. However, the past was the past. The world didn't stop when Snow left and now he had to deal with the uncertainty and confusion that left in Snow's wake. He had to grim and bear with it, hoping on the tiniest and flickered hope that he will see Snow again... someday.

Hope got through the first day the way he always did by returning his focus back to school. And like the days after that. And through each one, he tried not to think, feel or remember. Life went on and Hope tried to go along with it. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months. Everything muddled together, one day to the next. But in the end, his mind always kept coming back to Snow. What had happened in Bodhum? Were Snow and Serah back together again? Why didn't Snow call him? He wanted to hear Snow's voice once again or hear something about the blond-haired man. The endless circle of thoughts had become like a bad rash that wouldn't go away. His inside was dying from starvation for not knowing anything of a certain blond-haired man and now an opportunity was stepping in front of his door. Even if it meant talking to Serah. He will take anything at this point just to quell the nagging curiosity that had pinned him down hoping that maybe one day Snow will come back.

* * *

"Hi Serah!" Hope returned the gesture, forcing a smile on his face. It was something that he had been doing lately and the habit only became apparent in public. It was an instinct, a barrier, to hide the deep the misery and loneliness that tortured his soul everyday. Seeing the pink-haired girl, Hope felt a wave of emotions overcoming his form. He was afflicted to see Serah from the very start. The older girl was the one responsible for Snow's depressive state when he found the man at the curve on that cold and rainy autumn's evening. At the time, the blond had lost the will to continue living. It was Serah that made Snow come to Palumpolum in the first place. Nevertheless, Serah was Lightning's sister and the pink-haired girl didn't do anything to become his enemy. What happened between Serah and Snow was not his problem.

"Thank you for making some time for me."

"Well it's Friday and I have a lot of free time to spare," Hope informed her. Other than school, he did not have much of a social life beyond his bedroom door. If he ever went out with his classmates, it would be because Alyssa or his other friends had invited him.

"It's cold," Serah muttered, rubbing her hands against her arms to warm her body. "How do you stand this weather?"

"You get used to it I guess," Hope shrugged as a transient and awkward silent grew between the two. He didn't know what else to say and it seemed the same goes for Serah. He just chose rather to look at the scenery around them. People were loitered among the streets, talking and window-shopping with friends. He tried not to look too hard to a group on girl his age giggling in front of a store while checking out the bedroom lingerie on the dummies.

"I'm surprise you actually came though."

Hope shifted his gaze back to the pink-haired girl, his face twisted in confusion. Serah looked a bit downcast while rubbing her neck anxiously. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you hated me?" Serah asked, offering him a weak smile.

The silverette cocked his head, looking confused. "You didn't give me any reason to hate you?"

"You knew what I did though? To Snow, I mean?" Serah said with sorrow in her voice, seeing the boy break her gaze, looking away. She had come to realize over the years the bond that Snow and Hope shared. It was something deeper than friendship, something she couldn't understand after hearing the story that had transpired between the two and surrounding the death of Nora, Hope's mother. Snow held some sort of love to the silver-haired teen, not romantically to her knowledge, but a form of attachment. For some reason, the boy seemed to bring out a different side of the man, a side that she couldn't do, whenever she saw Snow talking on the phone with Hope. Serah always thought that she was the only person who belongs in Snow's heart, but she was wrong. After the event that had took place two years ago, the blond had made some space for others in his heart and there was quite a hunk in there for Hope.

Hope only nodded. "Snow told me everything."

"I guess he would. Claire told me about your little conversation." Serah said seeing the slight baffled expression appearing on the teen's face.

"Ohh she tell you about that." Hope said, scratching his head embarrassingly.

Serah nodded, giggling. "She was shocked when you yelled at her."

Hope flinched. "I wasn't... thinking clearly."

It appeared like Light and Serah did not kept secret between each other. After their little setback since the phone call, he couldn't sum up the courage to speak Lightning. He felt bad snapping at the soldier when he reflected back and thought he could handle the situation better without burst into flames. However, the female soldier had him surprised a month ago when she called and apologized. It seemed like their friendship was more important than a silly little squabble.

Hope closed his eyes, his face scrunching up the frustration before relaxed. He had heard enough of those awful and whimsical memories for one night. "So where would you like to go?" He suggested to Serah, but the girl began to squirm awkwardly. His brow knitted together suspiciously.

"Actually I'm waiting on someone else," Serah informed him, looking away while nervously rubbing her left arm with her other hand.

"Someone else?" Hope inquired, cocking his head. Serah had failed earlier to mention that other than her, there would be another person joining them for the night.

"Its Snow. I am waiting for Snow to come." Serah revealed.

Hope blinked, staring at the old girl with wide, confused, and disbelief eyes. Did he hear right? Serah was waiting for Snow. Was this the reason for Serah coming here? And if that was true, then that mean...

"Snow is here? In Palumpolum?" Hope felt his heart stricken when he saw Serah nod her head. He tried to hide the disbelief coursing through his veins. Snow was here all the time and he didn't know. How long was Snow here? Why didn't the blond contact him? Hope gulped down a knot down his throat feeling a sense of betrayal and mistrust. "S-since when?" He asked while suppressing and not trying to choke out each word from his throat.

"Fours days ago," Serah said, sounding pathetic, however while remaining optimistic with a weak smile. "I don't know what happened in Palumpolum for Snow come here, but when Snow came back to Bodhum, he seemed a bit different," She paused, gaining a curious look from Hope. "He looked satisfied, seeing him with that content look on his face at the door."

"What happened next?" Hope asked reluctantly, biting his lower lip. His heart was starting to pound against his ribcage to know every detail that transpired when Snow returned to Bodhum.

"We talked..." Serah confided, depressed with a heavy heart. "And then he left without turning back."

"Oh..." Hope only spoke. He could see it in her anguish eyes; the feeling that came from losing something precious. He didn't want to show the relief that suddenly burst inside of him knowing what really happened at Bodhum, but instead he remained while carrying stoic expression. However, he still felt frustration burning his chest now knowing that Snow was here and didn't say anything to him. So why did Snow came back? It probably wasn't for him if the man hadn't contact him yet.

"Look! There he is!" Serah said, excitement rising across her features.

A pair of soft light-emeralds orbs snapped towards the direction where the pink-haired was looking and stopped when they spotted a familiar tall, blond-haired man, dressed in his usual attires and his trademark coat, walking on the other side of the road. Hope felt his stomach fluttered, knotting and unknotting a warm pool of fire at the sight of the blond. He just stared, not blinking a wink as a rush of joy from a night all suddenly came flooding back. Snow was actually here all the time. The man had his eyes on the screen of his phone while talking glances every three seconds of his surrounding, questionably searching for something or someone.

* * *

Snow grumbled to himself, walking down a cold and crowded street near the lively market district blending in the sea of commoners whom were idly windows shopping down a line of retail stores in the city. It was something he had came to fancy; the city was always lively, even in the night. But it was not the reason he come back to the city. He had regained his redemption, putting the past behind him, and now he had moved on. It was unfeasible to try and return to his old life as if nothing had happened.

However, his life seemed to come to a standstill when he received a message from an unknown person yesterday. The message asked for him to meet with him at the recent shopping and retail street at the commercial district. Everything about the text smell fishy. He had recently bought a new phone and he was sure that he didn't tell anyone other than the gang his number. So who had contacted him? He was doubtful from the start, but he didn't have any plans for the night so that was that reason he found himself wandering through the busy streets.

"Snow!" A female's voice called.

Snow recoiled, stopping when he heard a voice he knows too well, breaking through the crowded streets, calling his name. He turned towards the voice as his gaze shifted across the street and saw Serah waving at him. His brows furrowed, staring at pink-haired girl clothed against the jarring cold that winter season brought before his bright azure orbs slowly widened when they noticed the speck of silver. Hope and Serah were on the other side of street. Snow stared bewildered at the two. There was something strangely about this sight that made his inside stirs. Then his feet slowly began to march to his own accord towards the pair. His eyes stood fix on a pair of green orbs, feeling a trickle of warmth overflowing his large form, melting away the surrounding cold. Before he could say anything, Serah tackled him into a hug.

"Snow! I'm glad you came," Serah said happily against his chest.

Snow stared at the girl before shifting a pair of blue gems to the silver-haired teen who just gave him a weak smile. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, looking at Serah's face. What was she doing here? He gently stepped back, backing away from the girl. "Serah, why are you here?" He asked seriously.

"I came to see you..." Serah answered with a smile.

Snow let out a sigh. Serah had followed him to Palumpolum from Bodhum and whatever intentions the girl might have, it will be useless. He had already made up his mind and he wouldn't return to past. "Serah, you have to go back. There is nothing for you here."

"I'm here for sights." Serah said, pouting. "And Hope said he will gladly show me around."

Snow raised a brow to the silver-haired teen who only shrugged. Was Hope really showing her around? "And I guess you were the one who send me the message?" He turned back his gaze to girl. Serah probably asked Lebreau or the others for his number.

Serah nodded. "Seeing as I'm here, I thought that we could spend time together."

"Serah..." Snow sighed, shaking his head. What was Serah thinking? They weren't a couple anymore. He had put their relationship behind him. "If you are really here to see Palumpolum, then Hope could show you around. I'm leaving." He said, turning around about to walk away but stopped when the girl latched on his arm.

"But Snow!" Serah implored, but the man didn't turn around. She turned to Hope, giving the teen a pleading look.

"C'mon Snow. It will be fun," Hope smiled warmly.

"Yes. It will be fun like he said," Serah said eagerly.

Snow turned around and faced Hope, his eyes narrowed at the teen who was smiling at them. He could understand the reason for Serah wanting him to stay, but not Hope. And he couldn't say 'no' to that face. "Alright," He grumbled.

"Yay!" Serah cried excitedly, tugging her arms around both Snow's and Hope's arms before dragging them down the city.

* * *

The trio made their way down the neon streets which were filled with retail stores and business advertising signs on each corner. Hope looked on as Serah hauled a disgruntled Snow to every window, pointing while being dazzled to the merchandise belonging to the stores on the street. The pink-haired girl had invited him for the night out, but now she didn't seem aware of his presence at the moment. He had realized earlier that the girl was using him as a scapegoat to get closer to blond, but he let it happen. He wanted to see it; Snow and Serah together. However, he couldn't stop smiling seeing the uninterested and 'I don't want to be here' look on Snow's face as Serah continued to try and get the man interested with the custom of window shopping that everyone in street was doing.

"Hope!" Serah called out. "Where to next?"

Hope stared at Serah, who finally noticed that he was still among them. His green orbs then shifted to Snow, who was watching him. He could feel the turmoil of frustration in those blue eyes; they were begging him not to say a word. Snow wanted it all to end, but Hope wouldn't let that happen. A smile slowly crept on his face as he strode to the duo. "We can go to the pier. It's the next hot spot." He said while disregarding the heated stare from the blond.

Before Snow could object, Serah began hauling him down towards the pier. He suppressed making a disapproving sound from his throat. As the girl continued to guide him down towards the coast, he glanced back to see Hope strutting at a pace behind them with a slight smile on his face.

'_Why are you doing this to me Hope?_' Snow mentally pleaded.

* * *

Hope pressed his face against a curve glass, his eyes dazzling at all the exotic and decorated cakes and cookies he could see. He was in a warm and cozy pastry shop with Snow by the pier where they were overwhelmed by the sweet scent of pastries being freshly baked which had allured their taste buds and other reluctant customers from away the cold.

"Deciding?" Snow asked, appearing behind the teen.

Hope turned around, giving the blond a questionable looked before his eyes drifted outside, through the glass walls. Serah was standing alone in the cold, looking over the sea near the rails. "Shouldn't you be outside?" He added, supplying an innocent smile.

"Do I have to?" Snow groaned, gaining an unpleasing look from Hope. "Well, I was hoping we could talk first-" He was interrupted when Hope grabbed his arm and steered towards the door.

"We can talk afterwards." Hope said.

Snow scratched the back of his neck, sighing before pushing the glass door opened, stepping into the cold. He stood unmoving at the entrance, staring at Serah. He didn't want to talk to Serah, but the girl needed to stop chasing after this shadow of hope. Snow took a deep breath and walked towards his ex-fiancée. Each step he took towards the girl, he wanted to take two steps backward. Before he knew it, he was standing beside Serah, quietly looking at the city while listening to waves crashing against the shore.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Serah murmured to Snow when the man quietly stood beside her. Her eyes couldn't break away from the amazing sight of Palumpolum covered in night-lights.

"Yes, it is." Snow said smiling. Palumpolum was a magnificent city and underneath it all, he had found another beauty flickered with silver and a hint of green which he had came to like.

"Snow..." Serah looked down at her feet, her hands clenching and unclenching. "I was thinking that maybe you would like to come back-"

"Serah, that's enough," Snow muttered before sighing.

"B-but..."

"I'm not going back," Snow informed her, gazing across over the sea. "This is my new life now."

"What if I stay? We can start everything-" Serah said nervously.

"Serah..." Snow tried, but the pink-haired girl wouldn't stop.

"We can have a fresh new start," Serah continued as he began pacing back and forth.

"Serah!" Snow almost yelled, stopping the girl's babbling. The girl turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "We can't be together anymore." Lightning's younger sister stared at him before tears slowly started to cover her pupils.

"But I love you," Serah choked and sniffed, holding back the tears.

"There was a time when I would do anything for you. Gave it all up just even it meant my life to make you happy, but that time has come and gone. If I go back with you now, it would mean that I accept everything that happened between us and that is why I couldn't," Snow muttered. What Serah had done was unforgivable. She had broken his trust and it would take more than a simple 'I love you' to regain it.

"So there isn't any chance that you will come back to Bodhum?" Serah asked softly. Snow's answer was the silence that came afterward. Her heart then sunk, feeling small and alone. She didn't want to stay another moment in this city. "I think I should go and check up on Hope."

* * *

With that being said, Snow turned around and followed Serah back to the pastry shop. Hope was standing outside by the door, looking and waiting at them. He wondered if Hope had overheard their conversation, but it didn't matter. This was what he wanted from the start. A second chance.

"So where to next?" Hope asked Serah. The older girl looked at him and Hope couldn't help feel a pang in his chest when he saw the those red and puffy eyes filled with remorse.

"I think I've seen enough for one night," Serah muttered, before glancing back and forth at Hope and Snow. "If that is okay with you two?"

"Yeah," Snow said, rubbing his neck. He didn't want to think about this night ever again. "And it's already past Hope's bedtime."

Hope snorted. Was he really five years old?

"Hope, if you wanted, I made reservation for an extra room at the hotel I'm staying at. You can stay there for the night?" Serah offered as a returned present for putting up with her for the night.

"Ohh..." Hope blinked at the girl. He glanced at Snow who only shrugged. He didn't really want to go, but Serah had already reserved a room and it would be a waste to say 'no.' "Okay. Thanks," He said gratefully. He and Serah then took their leave.

Snow decided to stay a little longer. It was already the dead of night and the man wasn't keen of the idea letting Serah and Hope walked back to the hotel alone. There were still many people bustling in the streets and no matter how much Hope claimed he knew his city, he would never let Hope walked alone in these streets because anyone could be a pervert and Hope was just too good of an opportunity to let go of. He followed the two until coming to a hotel near the commercial district. They entered the building through the spinning glass door, stepping into the broad lobby. His sapphire eyes swayed around the room, seeing a large lounge on the left and a lavish bar filled with people on the right.

"Why don't you two check in the other room. The reservation is under my name," Serah suggested, gesturing the reception table down on the other side of the lobby. "I need go to the girl's room."

"Okay," Hope said and Serah departed, leaving him alone with Snow. "She'd been awfully quiet since you talk to her," He turned to Snow, giving the man a curious look.

"It's better this way," Snow grumbled as he began walking towards the reception desk where a young woman with long black hair and dressed in an all black suit was standing behind the counter. The woman was looking at them with interest before switching back to her poker face as they reached the desk.

"Welcome! Can I help you two gentlemen," A receptionist asked.

"Yes. We would like to check in a room," Snow informed her.

"Did you made a reservation?" The woman asked gaining a nod from the blond. "What is the name the reservation is under?"

"Serah Farron,"

"Okay. Let me check..." The receptionist turned to her computer where she began typing on the keyboard. "There are two rooms under the name that was already paid for. One room was check-in yesterday and another one is still available which I am assuming you will be taking," The receptionist said, gaining another nod from the blond. She bend under the table, pulling out a drawer where she took out a key card, which have a number 212 label on it, and a brochure which she handed to the blond who gave it the silver-haired teen. "Your room is located on the third floor and the room number is 212. Will that be all?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Thanks you," Snow flashed the woman a set of whites before turning back and saw there was no Serah waiting on them. He frowned. "She isn't back yet."

"I guess we have to wait then," Hope offered, walking to a loveseat in the lobby. The blond followed him, but he stopped when the sound of glass crashing on the floor distorted the air coming from the bar. There were voices, a man and... Serah's disputing. He and Snow quickly rushed to the opened bar and saw a bartender trying to keep Serah on her feet. The older girl had a hand over the bartender for support, standing sloppily against the man in black uniform, and a bottle of alcohol in her other hand.

"What happened here?" Snow asked, walking to bartender and his ex-fiancée. Serah broke away from the man in the black suit and ran towards him into a hug, grinning happily.

"This here is my man," Serah cheered to faces in the bar who was looking at the scene.

"She is drunk," Hope raised a skeptical brow.

"No... no, no, no... maybe jusht a... little..." Serah claimed, grinning.

Snow sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How much did she drink?" He asked the bartender who was at the time picking up the broken glass on the floor.

"She bought a bottle and chugged half the bottle down. I never saw a person get so drunk so fast," The bartender said with an amused smile.

"C'mon Snow..." Serah purred, wrapping her arms around Snow's neck, leaning closer. "I am feeling a bit _naughty_," She pressed closer to the blond, tiptoeing on her shoes to whisper in Snow's ears. "Are you _naughty_, Snow?"

Snow gave Serah a blank look before sweeping the girl off her feet, carrying her on his shoulder. Serah only giggled heartedly before taking another mouthful of the alcohol. "Hope, get her bag!" Snow said before he began carrying his ex-fiancée down the lobby to the elevator, conspicuous gaining some awkward looking stares around them. He pressed the elevator button and waited.

"Does she do this often?" Hope asked.

"Not really. Serah is a bit lightweight and she can't hold her liquor down as you can see," Snow said, swiping the bottle from his ex-fiancée when she took another round mouthful from the bottle. The doorbell chimed and they entered into the elevator. "Check her bag for her key."

Hope rummaged through Serah's bag, finding a similar key card with a room number on it. "It's room 210," The elevator ding opened into a hallway and the duo stepped out with Serah slouching on Snow's shoulder. "She seemed to quiet down now," Hope muttered.

"She just need to sleep it down," Snow said as they reached to a wooden room which have a bronze plaque shape like the number on Serah's card key. Hope swiped the card key through the electronic lock and a 'click' followed before he pushed the door opened. "I'll take her to her room. You can go check out your room. I'll be there in a sec," Snow said. He stepped into a large, oriented style room which consisted of a large bed at the center with two wooden side tables on each side. There was a large stand facing the bed with a television screen resting on the wall above the wooden furniture and two doors near the entrance; one leading to the bathroom and other to a small closet. Snow walked to bed, placing the lithe young woman gently on the bed. The pink-haired girl was already fast asleep. Serah was going to have a field tomorrow when she woke up. Snow sighed, turning off the lights and quietly leaving the room.

* * *

Hope was standing near the large window, looking at Palumpolum in the night from behind the large curtain. He had stripped himself of his sweater and scarf which was making his body becomes unbearable hot. He jumped suddenly when he heard several knocks on the door before it opened and Snow stepped into the room. "How is Serah?" Hope asked eagerly.

"She is fast asleep," Snow said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His quiet night he hoped to spend alone had turned troublesome since his encountered with Serah, but all wasn't lost. He looked at Hope who pacing back and forth in the room, ruminating over his thoughts. A smile slowly crept on his face.

"I couldn't believe it. I didn't know SerAHH-" The room gained a childish yelp when Snow wrapped his two arms around Hope and pulled the teen on his laps. The blond buried his face at the crook of Hope's neck, taking a deep breath of the teen's scent. He could feel the lithe body in his arms shiver a bit from the sudden warmth. There was a strange, constricting feeling in his chest. He missed this so much.

"I missed you," Snow muttered, meeting a glare from the silver-haired teen. He blinked innocently. "What?"

"Three months?" Hope huffed looking away, a tinge of pain evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry..." Snow said softly, tightened his hold on teen. "But everything took longer than I had thought."

"Serah told me what happened; that you two aren't together anymore."

Snow nodded in agreement. "I broke off the engagement with Serah. I ended it all. I stay with the gang for the time being, helping around Bodhum a little."

"But for three months? It could've been three months or never."

"No. Not never," Snow smirked.

"How am I supposed to know that? You didn't call. Not once!" Hope's face fell.

"I wanted too, but I couldn't. If I heard your voice, I would've just abandoned everything and run back here. There wasn't a day that went by that I couldn't stop thinking about you." Snow said before placing his hand under Hope's chin and guiding the teen's gaze towards him. "But you don't need to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hope gave the blond a puzzled look.

"I'll be starting a new job here on Monday," Snow informed him with a large smirk on his face.

"You got a job?"

Snow nodded. "I applied to some jobs and your father gave them a good recommendation for me. I came back four days ago for the interview and I got the job."

"Wait! My dad know you're here?" Hope asked, gaining a nod from Snow. "You keep in contact with my dad, but you couldn't call me?"

"Well I was going to surprise you," Snow muttered. "Didn't I mention that the next you see me I will be a better person? I am done living in the past. All I want to think about is the future."

Hope bit his lips, feeling a the heat rushing to his face. "Do I have some place in that future?"

Snow nodded genuinely. "But I don't want to rely on you anymore. I want stand on my own two feet."

"Well..." Hope said nervously, fiddling with his fingers. "You could rely on me some more if you want."

Snow raised a brow, seeing the deep blush appearing on Hope's face. A grin slowly appeared on his face. "I do like to be pampered sometimes," Snow purred leaning down, gently butted his forehead against Hope's temple.

"Like how?" Hope murmured, tilting his head. His licked his lips watching into a pair of hungry sapphire orbs that was ready to devour his entire body.

"Like this," Snow said before locking lips with Hope. His new lover kissed back, savoring every skin and warmth in his mouth. Snow tried not to groan, tasting a sweet and sugary lingered flavor from the pastries shop. While not breaking the contact, he guided the lithe form around on his lap. With Hope's body finally facing his own and his arms enclosed around those feminine hips, Snow did something he wanted to do for a while now. He slid his arms down the teen's waist and cupped those round, firm and oh-so perfect ass. Hope made a needy sound in the kiss, wrapping his two slender arms around his neck, kissing back fervently. They kissed for a minute before breaking for air, leaving the once quiet room with satisfying and heavy panting. He leaned down to the flushed teen, placing his head back to the crook of neck, closing his eyes.

"_I love you_," Snow whispered.

Hope's eyes widened, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. His skin burned with an intensified heat hearing the blond's confession. He stared at the blond, seeing a pair of intense aquamarine eyes staring at him. There were only love and adoration reflecting in those strong eyes. He could feel his pupils burning with tears. Then Snow's lips were back on his own. He held back a choking sounds, kissing back more aggressively.

"_I love... you too_," Hope gasped when his lungs tried to catch a puff of air during the kiss. The contact deepened, each one of their lips stealing every ounce of air their respective partner drew.

Snow slowly pulled away from those sweet and delectable lips, seeing the daze expression on his young lover's face. "Had enough?" He purred.

"No! Never!" Hope only breathed before smashing his lips against Snow's mouth, relishing in the unique and minty taste that is Snow Villiers. There was also a hint of spice and wool, the kind of smell that could drive any aroused human against the wall or on it. He let out another wanton groan, making a helpless little sounds from his throat, feeling sparks of pleasure when Snow's large hand knead his ass. It was hot; their bodies, their lips, and the room. "Were you joking about the bedtime thing?" Hope purred, his face flushed after they broke the contact, grinding his hips against Snow's pelvis earning a growl from blond.

"You're not giving me much of a choice now?" Snow leered, placing a quick chaste kiss on Hope's lips. "But are you sure? We don't have to rush the sex thing. You're still young and you probably still aren't sure what you truly want?"

"Snow, I'm turning seventeen in two months," Hope groaned, protesting. "I think I am old enough to know what I want."

Snow smiled. "There is no turning back."

"Maybe this is what I wanted," Hope said in the most wispy and sexy voice he could muster, pushing the coat off the blond's shoulders which the man took off and throw to the floor.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?"

"Apparently and you own me for the three months," Hope pouted.

Snow grinned. "It seems like I have a lot to make up for," He kissed the teen once again whilst his hands sneaked under the black shirt. He was curious after hearing about it, but now he got the chance to find out for himself if men's nipples are really sensitive. He teased the two buds feeling them becoming hard under his ministrations. He smiled into the kiss when he received some well-deserved moans from his young lover. The slender hands reached for his chest before unzipping the blue vest which momentarily joined the large coat on the floor and was then followed with Hope's black shirt. They were both shirtless and still eagerly kissing. Snow placed his hands at Hope's firm rear before squeezing the sensitive flesh. It was a possessive act he came to like and it made him feel so lustful. He then lifted the teen before throwing Hope and himself on the warm and welcomed mattress.

Hope gasped for air after Snow's lips left his mouth and moved down to his neck. The man's lips were aggressive, electric and fiery, sending waves after waves of faint pleasure across his form. He groaned and whimpered feeling the hot lips sucking and nibbling on his smooth skin. His body was searing hot and Snow's hands gliding all over his frame was making his body hotter. He sought the blond's hot lips again into another passionate kiss, wounding his legs around the blond's waist. He let out a needy groan when he felt Snow's need pressing against his own. They were both aroused and hard.

* * *

Snow never thought he could live to be this happy in his life. Everything Hope did, it only pushed his button further and strangely stirred him up. The sweet and pure taste of Hope's lips and the way the teen clung to him only drove him insane. Every kiss took his breath away, relishing more. He didn't care the slightest if someone roaming the hallway heard their carnal acts. The only things that mattered at the moment was the way their bodies felt, the hunger and lust spilling as they locked lips, and their hands which couldn't stop themselves from wandering in a sexual manner over their hot bodies.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving a panting and flustering Hope in its wake. Snow didn't seemed to be deprived of oxygen as he continued to leave a trail of strawberries down Hope's neck to his chest. He eyed the two nipples, seeing them flushed and hard. He wonders...

"Ahhh!" Hope groaned, his back arching when he bit down on his right nipple while teasing the other bud with his hand. Snow grinned, seeing the teen reduced to a moaning and helpless form. Two hands latched onto his head, pushing the bandana away before those fingers tangled into his sweet and dampened hair. He glanced at the teen, seeing the sexiest thing he ever witnessed and he wanted it all. The way how the teen's lips parted, drowning in pleasure, and the teen's back, arching sexually, were something he would only let himself indulge selfishly. His lips descended lower, leaving more kiss marks over the flat stomach. His hands followed also, coming to a stop to the hard, black pants.

"Snow!" Hope panted, bucking his hips against the blond.

The said man smiled, unbuttoning the pants before pulling on the sleeves as the thick fabric slid off those slender legs. Hope was just left in his white underwear which was doing a terrible job concealing his aching need. His fingers dipped under the waistband of the underwear, but he stopped and looked at the teen who was carrying the most perfect and pure blush he had ever laid eyes on. Hope then lifted his hips and he smirked before pulling the material off. Snow only stared, admiring the gorgeous sight below him.

"Snow?" Hope squirmed, feeling uncomfortable seeing those sapphire gems transfixed on him.

"You're so beautiful..." Snow whispered, wrapping his arms around the his lover's waist before pulling the teen into an intense kiss. His hands cupped and groped the naked ass which only motivated the teen to kiss back enthusiastically. He straightened suddenly when he felt the mattress on his back and the teen straddling his hips. "Hope?" Snow inquired after their lips separated.

"I want you to feel good too," Hope pleaded, quickly giving his older lover a kiss on the lips before trying to replicate Snow's gestures. He placed kisses on Snow's neck before moving to the chest. He could feel Snow's heartbeat, thrumming beneath the tone and hard chest as his hands wandered around the man's body. He scooted lower as his fingertips trailed over the hard planes of Snow's stomach, following a trail of hair below the bellybutton. Hope's cheeks turned enticing red, gulping with anticipation when he saw where the trail lead to. He eyed the seemingly large bulge in front of pants. He wanted to see it!

Hope then jumped suddenly when he felt two hard hands groped his ass as the man pushed up and started kissing his neck. "Snow!" He whined, trying to push the man away. He reached for pants and finding the task of unbuttoning the single button keeping the pants on Snow's waist difficult when he felt a wet appendage licking his right earlobe. His fingers fumbled clumsily around the button before unfastening it, peeling both the pants and black brief off of Snow's waist. His breath stopped when he saw the cause of the large bulge in the blond's pants. Snow was quite well endowed.

Half amused and painful aroused, Snow kicked the rest of the articles off his legs. He pulled Hope into a kiss, their bodies completely naked and hot. Both of their cock brushed against each other from the close contact. His young lover groaned into the kiss, rocking his hips against his own to build what little friction their members could create, rubbing against each other. Snow coiled one hand around the teen's waist and the other hand reached out, wrapping itself around the teen's slim cock, giving the harden member a few strokes.

"Ahhh Snow!" Hope cried out, breaking the kiss while throwing his head back from pure bliss. Every stroke sent a shudders of pleasure throughout his body. The teen gasped and bucked his hips into the man's hand, wanting more friction. The blond continued to plant more kisses on his exposed neck and then grabbed one of his hand.

"Do me too?" Snow said huskily in his lover's ear.

Rationality and common sense appeared non-existent as Hope gave in to Snow's order and wrapped his hand around the thick and hot shaft. Only sheer pleasure guided their actions. He followed Snow's lead, stroking the man's length despite the mismatch in their movement. They were kissing vigorously again while filling the room with grunts and moans seeping from their lips. "Snow, please. Take me," Hope begged, a pair of lustful green eyes staring into a pair of seemingly possessive and selfish blue gems. His body was on fire... and he couldn't wait any longer.

"I will do more than that. I'll make love to you," Snow purred, placing his young lover on the mattress before getting up. He heard an objective groan from Hope when their bodies lost separated, losing his heat, and walked into the bathroom for a moment before reentering the room with a bottle of body lotion. "On your back!" He said and his lover complied. He grabbed the two legs and pulled the teen to the edge of bed before placing both limbs on his shoulders. He flipped the lid of the bottle, pouring the cold and thick milky content on his fingers, getting them slick with lotion. He leaned down, placing a reassured kiss on Hope's lips. Sensing the tensed body relaxed under him, a lubed finger prodded the teen's opening. He pushed through the hot tightness, gaining a gasp from the kiss in the kiss. "You okay?" Snow asked, giving the teen a pair of concerned eyes.

"It just... so sudden..." Hope panted.

"Relax and take deep breaths. The pain will go away, I promise," Snow urged him, nibbling on Hope's earlobe. He tried to counteract the pain by stroking the teen's cock with his other hand which seemed to do the trick when his lover began to pant more heavily, groaning in the bed sheets. He watched his lover who was carrying a deep blush on his face closed his eyes, feeling the tight inner walls clenching and unclenching around his finger. It looked like the pain has subdue. "I'm going to add another," Snow said huskily in his lover's ear.

Hope nodded. He made a whimpering sound, feeling his breathing becoming heavy from the increased and burning intrusion. The two digits were squirming inside of him, stretching and scissoring him. They moved in and out of him, and then they rubbed against that sensitive spot. "Ahhh!" He couldn't hold back the moan, his back arching when he felt a spike of pleasure coursing through his body.

"Was that a request?" Snow grinned smugly.

"Yes. Do it again!" Hope begged fervently.

"You like that," Snow purred, massaging against the bundle of nerves.

"Oh God... Snow!" Hope moaned, resigning himself to pleasure. His body shuddered continuously from the sheer guilty pleasure which only continued to assault his lithe form. He continued to moan mindlessly as the fingers didn't stop stretching and curling, rubbing against his prostate. He didn't want it to stop. Hope just spread his legs wider, offering his body without any reluctance to Snow.

Snow licked his lips hungrily seeing the teen below him groans and moans his name uncontrollably. It was quite a sight he would never let another see and it make his cock ache almost painfully. He added a third finger, earning a long groan from those sweets lips. He continued to massage the sweet spot and stroking the teen's harden length, melting away any discomfort from his lover.

"Snow!" Hope pleaded.

Snow smirked. Hope was ready. He quickly pulled his fingers out the tight entrance despite the protested groan he received. He coated himself and got in position, his aching cock flushed against the teen's opening. "Ready?" He asked, leaning back down, nibbling on Hope's neck.

Hope nodded, snaking his hands around the blond's neck for support. He held back a whimper when he felt Snow push against his opening. Snow then paused for a moment giving him a moment to catch his breath before pushing further as his willingly ass gave away, letting the thick length buried to hilt inside him. "Ahh!" He cried out, his nails digging into Snow's shoulders and his toes curling in a slight discomfort and satisfaction.

"Hope, you okay?" Snow asked, his voice straining.

"Yes!" Hope panted, groaning. He couldn't believe he took it all. He was completely full. "It's huge... what's the deal with you people?"

Snow only chuckled, planting a chaste kiss on his lover's lips which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. It gave Hope some time to adjust, but it seemed his young lover was more impatient than him when the teen ground his hips against his own. Snow growled into the kiss, reveling from the tight heat clenching and massaging his cock. If Hope wanted it that bad, then he will give it to him. He pulled out halfway for a brief second only to snap his hips forward back into the tight heat.

"Ahhh Snow!" Hope let out a loud moan, clutching around Snow's neck tighter. The man began a slow but steady pace, thrusting in and out of his ass. Every strikes were strong, powerful and overwhelming, brushing against his prostate. His body shuddered as each strike to his prostate sent trembling spasms of pleasure through his body. "Yes! Oh god, Yes! Snow, please don't stop!" He moaned mindlessly.

"Damn Hope...you're ass is so good." Snow grunted as he relentlessly continued to pound into the tight ass. The job itself was more demanding than he had thought as beads of sweat started flow down at the back of his neck and the room temperature intensified from the rigorous activity. He stepped up his pace only to be led on from his lover's passionate cries against his ears. He didn't care if people in the hallway could hear their lovemaking, all that matter was that Hope was calling for him alone. "From this day forward, I wouldn't let you have sex with anyone but me." Snow growled into his young lover's ear, his voice hoarse and possessive.

"I wouldn't dream... about it." Hope gasped, his body trembling from pleasure. He saw fireworks exploded within his vision as Snow's cock continued to pummel his sweet spot. With each thrust, the thick length only went deeper and drawing his strength away. Everything in the room blurred together as he lost himself to his own building desire. He pulled the blond into a demanding kiss, tasting and swallowing each other gasps and moans. There was a strange coil sensation tightened at the pit of his stomach, knotting and unknotting ready to burst, and the thick cock thrusting inside of him was only making the sensation grow. "Snow, I'm closed." He whimpered, after their lips pulled apart.

"It's okay, let it out _Babe_." Snow said, biting on Hope's ear. He was close too. He could feel the tight heat becoming tighter, pulling him along into a unstable vortex. He relentless quickened his pace, rubbing back and forth over the gland inside of Hope. He grabbed the teen's weeping shaft, stroking it. It was only a matter of time until-

"Snow, I'm... I'm going to." Hope chewed on his lower lips, his eyes fluttered closed and his body flushed with heat. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through his body, seeking release. Hope's breath caught in his throat, his body shuddering violently. And all it took was for Snow to up his pace. "Snow!" He cried out his lover's name, his back arching from pleasure as the climax ripped from his very soul.

Snow growled, feeling the tight wall convulsed around his cock, pulling and milking him. He held out for five more seconds before his balls tightened and then he came hard, filling his lover with his hot seeds.

* * *

Snow collapsed beside Hope on the bed, both figures panting heavily. He wrapped his hands around the teen's waist, pulling the lithe body against his own. They just laid there, listening to their breathing as their bodies cooled down. Snow opened his eyes which he didn't knew was closed and raised a brow when he saw Hope was already fast asleep. Snow smiled happily, placing a kiss on his young lover's temple. One orgasm and Hope was already tired out. He will make sure he change that in the future.

* * *

Snow's eyes snapped opened when his ears deciphered hearing a faint buzzing sounds. His eyes winced at the brightness surrounding him while trying to get a sense of his surrounding, but quickly shut them closed. His body felt sluggish... and comfortable and there was something warm pressing against his chest. He didn't want to disrupt this tranquility. However, the infernal humming noise continued and he let out a weak groan. He tried to reach for the device with his right arm, but it felt numb. He attempted to open his eyes again, blinking away the fogginess to see the reason why his right hand couldn't move. He had both of his hands wrapped securely around Hope who was sleeping with his back pressed against his chest. Their bodies fit perfectly together. He smiled, feeling his chest suddenly swelling up with joy. Hope was sleeping on his right arm which was curled under the teen's waist. He reached for his phone on the small wooden side table on Hope's side of the bed with his left arm. He flipped the phone opened, didn't care to check the caller id.

"Hello," Snow said sluggishly.

"_Hello Snow!_" It was Serah's voice. "_Did I wake you?_"

"Not anymore." Snow grumbled before his eyes drifted to the teen who shifted closer to him. "Why are you calling? Your room is only two door down?"

"_I'm not at the hotel."_

"You're not?" Snow blinked.

"_I'm at the train station. I'm... I'm going home. I got some papers piling up on the table which I needs to stop neglecting._"

"Ohh..."

"_Also, last night umm..._" Serah muttered hesitantly. "_Did I drink?_"

"Yes..." Snow said, hearing a groan from his ex-fiancé.

"_I probably look stupid in front of Hope_," Serah grumbled. "_Is he sleeping?_"

Snow's eyes fell on the teen sleeping calmly beside him and smiled. "_Out cold._"

"_Can you tell him thanks for showing me around last night?_" Serah asked.

"Will do..." Snow replied.

"_And Snow..._" Serah paused. "_We will see each other again soon?_"

Snow contemplated for a moment. "That is for time to decide." There was a paused afterward, both Snow and Serah not saying a word.

"_I understand_," Serah murmured. "_I'm sorry for all the problems that I cause you._"

"Don't worry about it." Snow muttered. In the end, he was happy how things turned out. Was he much more happy than before though? He took one glance at sleeping form beside him and he already knew the answer.

"_Until next time then..._"

"Yeah, next time..." Snow said and then line went dead. He stared at the phone, feeling a swirl of emotions floating inside of him. He felt a little lighter for some weird reason. He shut the phone and turned his gaze to Hope. He smiled, tightening his hold around the teen before leaning forward, placing kisses along the shoulder's blade and neck.

"Hmmm... Snow," Hope groaned, snuggling closer to heat behind him. He could tell that he and Snow were naked under the sheet, but he didn't care at the moment. "It's early and I am tired. Let me sleep."

Snow chuckled, placing more kisses down Hope's neck. "You're tired when I did all the work last night." He purred in his young lover's ear. The lithe form in his hands shuddered uncontrollably, but he didn't press on. Hope just shifted, turning around and placed his head on his chest. They just laid there while his right arm which was wrapped around the teen's middle would caress Hope's hip. Snow pulled the comforter tighter around, getting in a comfortable position before sighing contently. He never felt such at peace in his life before.

_The End!_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap! Everyone got their happy ending. Snow and Hope are finally moving on together and Serah is taking a step forward on her own. I'm sorry if I bashed on Serah a little, but it had to happen.

**Reviews!**


End file.
